Forum:Another caller
http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1377904&postcount=902 I don't get it... If there is a problem why don't they just call us up on it and we'll take actions to ensure it doesn't happen again. Heck I don't even know whats here thats been stolen from Greg's site. I presume images since text gets edited all the time. I speak only for myself on this; I've never copied from his site and I hope no one else has. I think half our problem is just how we're set up. Baised? If they care to come here and argue with us, we're only human and we're only a handful of people monitoring 3,000+ pages. Anyway, anyone got any ideas what was "stolen" from greg's site since I don't even know the URL? One-Winged Hawk 11:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Some text that looks like it's from his site cause afterwards someone was complaining. His site is here and I even linked to a part of his site from the Straw Hats page at the start of the wikia as a way of giving credit so to speak.Mugiwara Franky 11:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I've said it before, theres only so many ways you can write the same facts down. But so long as we don't direct copy (i.e. we write it in our own words) theres not a problem. To be honest, my experience of the anger and crit that comes from AP these days is cluelessness because they don't wiki themselves. So they lack the understanding and the effort we put into each article and the time we spend, etc, etc. It takes more effort to run a wikia despite the number of editors sometimes then an ordinary fan site. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 12:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) They call us baised, to be honest their baised towards wiki editing a lot of them anyway. And judging by Greg's reactions at AP, we're never going to solve "What has been copied from your site" here. As far as his concerned, its our job to check up on it, not his. So at this point... I don't know what to expect. I replied that stating the obivous that I don't have time to do investigating AND editing at the same time. To be honest, I've wasted time with the AP scenerio as it is today and I've just about run out of time for editing as it is for today. I only replied in response to someone else there because I was accused of being a tool for the wikia. I edit here... Thats the difference. And to be honest... Aside from editing the races and checking up on images submitting, vandalism, etc, etc, etc I haven't done much editiing to be a "tool" myself. I think some of them are trying to start an argument with us and nothing more. None of them are prepared to come here and actaully engage talk with us but they'll certainly talk about us on forums. I think half the reason is purely backing, on forums they have 5,000+ other haters behind them and here they don't. One-Winged Hawk 13:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I also note, they've always called us out first on issues, we're never said anything about another site without that site doing something first, be it wikipedia, AP, etc, etc and I don't know why everyone wants to stir up trouble with us. If they know how wikias work they shouldn't care and just leave us be to get on with what we do in peace. We've GOT rules and guidelines, we're inforcing them when we see the problems, what more do they want form us? -_-' One-Winged Hawk 13:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Haha wow. How did I miss this before? Who cares what any of them say? They are all idiots. Drunk Samurai 16:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Naive, yes, idiots no. ITs hard to make people understand that the purposes of wikia is a starting point and a community joint effort. If the community is putting crap in, I can think of a Sonic the Hedgehog wikia doing just that I add, that the wikia comes out crap. [Emfrbl/Wikia Vs Fansite|My article on such matters. Still, Greg has a respected website and half of his hate towards us is simply because we don't grab everything. While I did explain to Greg, we're allowed to have the same information on our site as his, we're not allowed to copy his site and sadly, some folks have. Greg's hate for the wikia is mostly this, and we're "biased" and the baisedness is purely name based. :He quotes "Oz" and I explained to him, we were sitting on the name, waiting for the proper translation. Oz and Odz were the most common and to be fair... Even experienced translators didn't get "Oars". We simply had to pick a name to make do with, Oz was it. The argument is the same with Enel/Eneru, Mihawk is the same. Names are a problem and we've got to pick what we something in the end. Oz was the first translated name the translators produced, even I acknowledge I was wrong and used it on Arlong Park awaiting the proper name. I get the idea it was me using it that sparked off half of this though since I'm one of the more picked out APers associated with this wikia. I have a sig with a wikia ad in it for starters. :The only thing I don't like about the complainers is how I was described with as a "tool" this time, I'm on AP because I'm a fan... That and my dragon cave eggs need their Unique Views to grow up... AP is the best forum for gettign a fair amount of views fast without killing them and I post mostly whenever I got an egg or two with need of views. But a tool for the wikia I'm not. Heck, unless someone raises the wikia up, I don't even mention us outside of the sig. One-Winged Hawk 21:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC)